This invention relates to electrical connector assemblies of the type having coupling nuts for coupling and decoupling an electrical connector assembly. The invention is more particularly related to an improved anti-decoupling mechanism that retains the electrical connector assembly in its coupled state against forces, such as vibration, which would tend to decouple the assembly.
There is a continual need to provide improved electrical connectors to meet the rigid performance standards in the aerospace field. These electrical connectors should be easily and quickly coupled and decoupled with the use of reasonable forces. The connector assemblies, once connected, should remain connected despite vibrational or other forces which might be applied to the connector assembly and which otherwise might tend to uncouple the connectors.
Several prior art patents have addressed themselves to this problem, either directly or indirectly. Thus, the prior art patent to Paole, U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,614, hinders the decoupling of an electrical connector assembly by interlocking splines on the plug shell, on the coupling nut, and on a coupling sleeve which surrounds the coupling nut.
A second prior art attempt to solve this problem is shown in Ennis, U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,385. Here on the coupling member an outer sleeve is provided with a series of exposed teeth and a spring member attached to a fixed flight engages these teeth.
In a third system for preventing the accidental de-coupling, U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,966 shows the use of a spring element which engages one of three recesses.
The prior systems for hindering decoupling had the disadvantages of either being unreliable, difficult to make, or prone to failure.
It is a continuing need to provide a system of connecting electrical connector assemblies together to prevent accidental decoupling that is cheap, reliable and easy to make and assemble. The system should be continuous about its periphery, namely in whatever rotational position the respective connectors and coupling nut exist, that the de-coupling assembly function.